Blockbuster Heroes
by For Love Of The Monkey
Summary: A spaceship is orbiting Earth. Something is on it and it’s not human. A secret Employer hires Indiana Jones to put together a team to find out what’s on the ship. A crew of movie characters are put together and sent into space...
1. Default Chapter

The following story has characters from Movies and might not be in any order. Meaning characters from the future or characters that have died in the movies may be in the story.  
  
BLOCKBUSTER HEROES   
  
ISSUE ONE: GET THE GANG TOGETHER.  
  
An older man sits behind a desk in a big classroom. A cell phone rings and the man answers it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
(Pause)  
  
"Yes this is Indiana Jones, who's asking?"  
  
(Pause)  
  
"I don't know what do you want me to do?"  
  
(Pause)  
  
"I see, well I'll think about it"  
  
(Pause)  
  
"What do you mean I can't think about it?"  
  
(Pause)  
  
"No time, I see. Alright I'll do it"  
  
(Pause)  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Indiana Jones hangs up the phone and then stands up. Jones puts his coat on then grabs his hat and then is out the door.   
  
At the S-mart...  
  
Indiana Jones walks in the building and takes a look around. He walks over to one of the men working at a counter for photos.  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for an Ashley Williams" Says Indiana as he looks down at a piece of paper.  
  
"Ash? He works in sporting goods" replies the man behind the counter.  
  
"Thank you" Indiana Jones says as he walks away.  
  
Indiana Jones walks to the sporting goods part of the store. He walks up to a clerk with a metal hand.  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for an Ashley Williams" Says Indiana Jones .  
  
"Yeah I'm him" replies Ash.  
  
"Mr. Williams my name is Indiana Jones and I'm here to ask you to join a special team of men to research an abandoned spaceship orbiting earth."  
  
"Why me?" asks Ash.  
  
"We know of what happened to you in the woods and how you handled yourself"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Asks Ash.  
  
"Someone told me"  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"My employer" replies Indiana.  
  
"Oh yeah and who is that?"   
  
"He didn't give me a name"  
  
"I see"  
  
"He's willing to pay a lot of money"   
  
"Money, how much Money are we talking?" Asks Ash.  
  
"A lot"   
  
"So what do I have to do?" Asks Ash  
  
"Come to this address at eight tonight" Jones hands Ash a piece of paper.   
  
Ash takes the paper and Indiana Jones starts to walk away.  
  
"Hey this is in New York" Ash yells but Jones just keeps walking.  
  
Ash looks back down and there is a plane ticket.  
  
A prison...  
  
Two guards walk through the prison halls 'til they come to a cell.   
  
"Cameron Poe" One of the guards says.  
  
The man in the cell looks up.  
  
"Your being released" the guard says as he opens the cell door.  
  
Cameron Poe is cuffed and brought out of the prison.   
  
Park in New York City...  
  
A young man stands teaching martial arts. Indiana Jones walks up to the young man.  
  
"Lee?" Asks Indiana.  
  
"Yes" the man turns to him.  
  
"Mr. Lee my name is Indiana Jones and I'm here to ask you to join a special team of men to research an abandoned spaceship orbiting earth."  
  
"Why should I believe what you say?" Asks Lee  
  
"My employer is willing to pay a lot of money."  
  
"I do not need money"  
  
"Sir the world could be in danger"  
  
"The world? May I have some time to think about this?"   
  
"There really is no time" replies Indiana.   
  
"Then I guess I should say yes" replies Lee.  
  
"Come to this Address at eight tonight" Indiana hands him a piece of paper.  
  
"I shall see you then" Lee says as he takes the paper.  
  
Jones walks away and Lee goes back to teaching.  
  
House...  
  
*KNOCK* There is a knock at the door. A woman walks to the door. She pulls it open and a man stands there with a letter. he woman take it tips the man and closes the door. She opens the letter and it reads.  
  
"Dear Agent Clarice Starling we request your presents in New York City tonight. A plane ticket is enclosed with this letter the world itself may depend on your being there. Signed Indiana Jones"  
  
Apartment in New York...  
  
*KNOCK* There is a knock one of the apartment doors. The man behind it holds a gun to the door as he looks through the eye hole.  
  
"Mr. Leon? We need to talk.  
  
Leon lowers the gun and pulls open the door.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Class room a NYU..   
  
Ash, Cameron Poe, Lee and Leon sit in the class room as Indiana Jones stands at the front of the room.  
  
"Well we were waiting for one more but we really don't have time" Says Indiana   
  
"Hello my name is Indiana Jones and you have been brought here to save the world. My employer says they have found a Spaceship orbiting Earth. They need you to go in and find out what is on that ship. Now you would be leaving first thing in the morning and when you return you will be paid very well for your troubles. You should be up there for one week, that is if you agree."  
  
"I'm in" says a voice from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turns to see Clarice Starling standing there. 


	2. In Space no one can hear you scream

BLOCKBUSTER HEROES   
  
ISSUE TWO: IN SPACE NOBODY CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM.  
  
It's early, maybe around five or six. Indiana Jones leads the group to a spaceship.  
  
"So this is our ship?" Says Ash  
  
"Yup" replies Indiana. "Now load up"  
  
The group puts on their spacesuits and climb into the ship. A count down begins.  
  
10  
  
09  
  
08  
  
07  
  
06  
  
05  
  
04  
  
03  
  
02  
  
01  
  
00  
  
The ship takes off right into the sky. The crew sits in the ship trying to make sense of all this. After sometime the ship makes it into space. The ship is controlled by computer and is lead right to the orbiting ship. Ships connect and the crew climbs aboard the abandon ship.   
  
"Like a ghost ship up here" Says Ash.  
  
"It is" replies Starling   
  
"So what are we looking for?" asks Lee  
  
"Not sure" replies Starling  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Asks Ash in a scared voice.  
  
"It sounded like it came from above" replies Starling.  
  
"That's not good" Ash says.  
Starling pulls out a gun and takes the lead. She makes her way to the control room. The rest of the group behind her. Cameron Poe holds a big gun as he walks right behind Starling. Leon behind him holds the same kind of gun. Ash stops to take his metal hand off and replace it with the chainsaw.   
  
*CRASH*  
  
"There it is again" Says Ash. "I think I'd better wait in our ship"   
  
"Stop being a baby" Lee pulls Ash's arm.  
  
"Alright that's the control room up ahead" Says Starling.  
  
Starling pushes the button to open the control room door.  
  
*WHOOSH*  
  
The door flies open Starling takes a step in and ends face to face with a real big gun.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Says the bald woman behind the gun.  
  
"I'm Agent Clarice Starling and this is my Crew, Lee, Leon, Ash and Cameron Poe."  
  
"And what do you want?" The woman asks.  
  
"We're here to see what's with the ship" replies Starling.  
  
"Get off the ship now" the woman says.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Starling.  
  
"Get off the ship now" the woman says again.  
  
*CRASH*   
  
"It's right above. Damn it" The woman screams.  
  
The ceiling above comes crashing down and out drops a giant Alien thing. It lets out a roar and then smacks Starling away and grabs the woman. Cameron cocks his gun and   
  
*BLAM*  
  
Shoots the Alien beast a green goo shoots out of it's body landing and burning a hole through the floor of the ship.   
  
"What the hell!?" Yells Cameron.  
  
"There's more" says the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Lee.  
  
"My names Ripley" replies the bald woman.  
  
"And what the hell was that thing?" asks Starling as she gets up and walks back to the group.  
  
"They took over the whole ship, there's no way out. I'm lucky I've made it this long" says Ripley.  
  
"We can't let these things get to earth" says Starling.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" asks Lee.  
  
"We'll have to blow up the ship" replies Starling.  
  
The group just look at each other. Then the start making their way back to the ship in witch they came. Once there they go through what they have and then find what they need.   
  
"We'll have to place it at the center" Says Ripley  
  
"Who's going to take it?" Asks Poe.  
  
"Not me" says Ash.  
  
"I'll go" says Leon.  
  
"You can't go by yourself" says Starling "I'll go with you"  
  
"No you stay I'll go" says Cameron Poe.  
  
"Alright, Good Luck" Says Starling.  
  
"I'm going to" Says Ripley 


End file.
